The Best Cliché
by iamanimefreak13
Summary: Sometimes, a cliche is the best way for somethin to happen.


Homecoming came... And everyone had a date, for once including me. But we only went as friends, so it's more like I didn't go alone, but he wasn't my date date, and my crush already had a date when I was going to ask him... Does anyone know the feeling of watching your crush grind on a girl 10 times prettier than you? It hurts... I hope none of you have to go through it. I cried so much, my make up (which i normally don't wear) was all over the place, and he didn't care in the slightest. God I hate falling in love, err um only liking someone for a week, not three years. *cough* *cough* Anyways, this was a dream of mine, hope you enjoy this oneshot!

* * *

><p>"Ok, most cliche song lyrics."<p>

Natsu and Lucy were having a contest day, because of the rain from Juvia's recent hissy fit over Gray getting married. It's been on and off rain for a week. Lucy had invited her boyfriend over so they could forget about the boring-ness of the day, and they were taking turns picking a category for a contest. First one to take ten seconds loses, and the next contest is chosen by the winner. Best out of 18 contests wins and gets to make the other person do whatever they want.

"Why the hell would I know any sappy love songs?" Natsu was sitting across from Lucy on the floor. He was nervous, both him and Lucy had nine wins, and if Lucy won this tie-breaker, who knows what she would make him do. That, and his pocket felt heavier by the second, he was going to crack soon.

"Lucky for me, I'm a lovesick girl, so I know all of them." She winked at him, "And if you payed attention when I played CDs, then you would too." Natsu frowned and blushed, "Why would I listen to that girly shit, the only reason I put up with it is because I want to be with you."

Lucy smiled and kissed him sweetly, "I'll count that as the first point for you." She kissed his nose and sat back in her spot. She cleared her throat and sang, "I've loved you for a thousand years," Natsu laughed when she outstretched her arm towards him, "I'll love you for a thousand more."

"Nice. Ok... Um..." Lucy smirked, she was going to win this. Her fingers counted down from ten. "Ugh, um..." Her right hand fell and counted from five. "Oh!", he cleared his throat, "I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever, I'll be there with you through it all, even if saving you sends me to hell baby."

She smirked, "Nice save." Natsu internally sighed in relief. "Ok, here's a classic, I'm never goin down, I'm never givin up, I'm never gonna leave so put your hands up. If you like me, then say you like me."

"I like you."

Lucy smiled at the male, "I love you."

"Love you more."

"I love you infinitely more."

"I love you, and have loved you for... How long is forever in dragon years?"

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. After what felt like forever, they finally seperated. "My turn right?" His lover nodded.

Its time, most definitely time.

"There's only one thing, for you to do, when I say these four words , to you..." Lucy frowned, "Those aren't the lyrics Natsu..."

"will you marry me?" Natsu had pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket and opened it, kneeling in front of his Lucy. Lucy had tears gliding down her cheeks, words barely able to form due to the giant smile her lips formed, "Yes! Oh my Mavis yes! I love you! I love you so much!"

Halfway through her rant she had jumped to hug her dragon slayer tighter than ever before. Natsu sighed in relief, pushing her back and sliding the gold three diamond ring onto her finger.

"Hey, do I win the contest?"

.

.

.

"We tie."

"What does that mean?"

"It means from now on we are a team, we are one person."

"Luce, we're not even married yet..."

"I don't care. I'm too happy."

"So you still have to do whatever I say?"

"I guess, but you also have to do what I say."

After moments of silence, Lucy spoke up again. "Natsu what are you going to make me do?"

"Nothing. Just stay in my arms."

Lucy blushed and snuggled into his warm chest. "Ok, but you have to let me stay in your arms forever."

"Forever and after, forever and after."

* * *

><p>I bet you can guess who was really in this dream. Oww. My heart hurts still...<p> 


End file.
